un(explained ) circumstances
by Shadson
Summary: What happens when a simple warp back home from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber ends up dropping our heroes into the naruverse. First summary. With time I'll get better hope you enjoy (I might change the title soon)
1. Some things never change

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber:** It had been just over a year after the events of battle of gods and with the up coming world martial arts tournament within a short few weeks. Our warriors were doing what they do best... Galick Flash! YIKES! The orange clad Saiyan ducked barely dodging the huge energy blast as it rushed past him however the tip of his hair wasn't so lucky as it was consumed by the reddish brown energy wave. While it was stronger than the Galick gun, it was not as powerful as the Final flash however it did not take as long to charge up.

"You're slowing down Kakarot" 'is this guy actually trying to kill me'? He thought to himself as Vegeta taunted while exchanging blows with his friend/rival. "If this is how you're going to fight then I'm more than disappointed, you might as well not even bother entering the tournament" He jeered with a condescending smirk "Oh yeah! I was just warming up" the Saiyan know as Goku to all but Vegeta who was adamant on calling him by his Saiyan name responded before retreating back a few paces while rapidly firing a barrage of ki blasts. The saiyan prince easily dodged them while deflecting some just to show off before dashing at his rival to deliver a hard flying kick. Or so he thought as his foot went straight through Goku, or rather what was left of him as his after image started to fade. The proud prince soon found himself on the receiving end of an axe kick which sent him plummeting towards the ground. He was able to break his fall just before hitting the ground which under normal circumstances would have been extremely difficult to do due to the gravity was 10x higher then on earth. But even under those conditions, the prince hardly felt it as he was used to training in much more intense environments. . Vegeta rose to once again face down his rival with a small smirk which paled in comparison to Goku's massive grin. "Gotta love Instant transmission" "Alright Kakarot not bad, but now it's time for Round 2!"

Vegeta yelled as his aura begin to fluxuate and change colour along with his eyes which went from steel onyx to turquoise and his hair which was jet black a moment ago, now stood Shining brilliantly gold. "I agree" Goku responded before undergoing the same transformation. Except before where parts of the saiyan's hair hung down to the side in a carefree manner they stood to attention as they too shone definably in gold. "You ready"? Vegeta challenged. No response was needed as they once again rushed at each other. Locked in mortal combat they parried each other blow for blow. Vegeta raised his arm to the side of his head blocking a windmill kick before delivering his counter attack by snaking his hand along his rival's leg up to his neck . The titans disengaged but not without Vegeta getting in a large ki blast shot on Goku's torso. Despite their injuries they having the time of their lives. "I thought we were going to get serious Kakarot! " I thought you could get in at least one good hit without resorting to ki blasts Goku retorted" once again they engaged in combat although much faster this time. They looked like gold streaks of lighting dancing across the sky. Shockwave bursts could be seen when they clashed before disappearing again under the aurora of cosmic sky.

Not too far away three half saiyan's were having their own action. Gohan was facing off against Goten and Trunks "Come on guys, you're way to slow. You need to coördinate your attacks" Gohan then smashed his knee into Goten's ribs before grabbing and throwing him into Trunks who had to quickly stop his attack to catch his best friend. The duo regrouped while Goten got his breath back that had been knocked out of him. "Yo Goten, as much as I hate to admit it, your brother has gotten a lot stronger, we need a plan so here's what we're gonna do, we're going to use, that formation... Gohan watched as saw them stand side by side as Trunks rushed out at him with Goten following close behind. They spaced out slightly swapping places constantly trying to confuse their joint opponent. 'Well it seems like they have something planned' the older saiyan mused as he dropped into a stance preparing for what ever the duo had in store for him. "You're mine Gohan"! The son of the Saiyan prince yelled as he rushed his best friend's brother.

'Hmm a head on attack? That's not his usual style' Trunks attacked with an uppercut which was easily avoided by the more experienced fighter who simply leaned back out if the range and did a back flip to gain some distance. Or so the surprised saiyan thought as he saw his younger brother coming at him upside down with a hard flying kick to the back mid-flip by who you would have sworn to be the younger incarnation of Goku. whom was hiding behind his rivals frontal assault. 'Wow i can't believe they got me with such a simple tactic' Gohan picked himself off the floor and turned to his opponents who were once again standing side by side about a metre between each other. Only this time they were both pointing at him he knew what was coming next. 'The fusion technique' The duo contined to stare at Gohan as they both placed their hands to the side away from each other symmetrically, then in synchronization they shouted the name of the technique "Fuuu' took three short steps towards each other while circling their arms until they were facing each other. They raised their outer leg and placed it in front of their inner leg pointing their knees towards each other while pointing their arms in the opposite direction away from each other with the index finger pointing out "Sion" they once again returned to standing position as they arched their bodies towards each other and touched their index fingers together completing the dance "HAAA!" The boys started to glow as the technique activated soon being completely engulfed by the dome of light briefly distracting Goku and Vegeta long enough to process what was happening. Well Goku more than Vegeta as he didn't notice Vegeta take advantage of situation by charging his Final flash until he was just about to fire it. But he did sense the build up of energy.

"Vegeta NO DON'T! Watch where you're aiming that"! But the proud prince however was to wrapped up in the thoughts of finally defeating his long time rival to hear much less listen to Goku's 'ramblings' "Never turb your back on me Kakarot! FINAL FLASH"! The concentrated energy beam exploded from the Vegeta's outstretched hands towards the completely defenceless Saiyan who was lost in the blast. After a full minute the dust finally started to subside. "How do you like that Kakarot?!" Vegeta gloated. The saiyan prodigy lay battered up the ground arms crossed across his body. He was able to take the brunt of the attack but was was severely pushed back by the sheer force of it. "Oh no! Vegeta you, you fool"! "look what you've done"! "Dammit can't you and dad ever train together without it turning into a death match"?! The proud prince was brought out of his gloating long enough to behold the destruction he caused. The central area of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber had been destroyed in the blast "How does it feel Kakarot. To be hahhhhaaaaahaaaaa"... The noble saiyan finally took in the ramifications of his attack. To top it off, Goku was back on his feet. " Wow Vegeta you surprise me" 'but I guess some things never do change'. He looked up to his opponent but was confused to see the look of fear on his face as he descended while trembling. He was so scared he reverted back to his original form. 'What's wrong with him?' The saiyan hero mused. His question was answered right away. Dad, Vegeta blew up the entrance, we're stuck here!

"WHAT"! He turned around and sure enough the doorway was completely destroyed. "No, no way! And our year is just about up to". "Hey guys chill out". The voice of a reborn Gotenks pitched in. "This isn't the first time I've been trapped in here, I've got this". This surprised everyone but Gohan was the first to ask "you've been in here before?" "Yeah when I was fighting majin buu. I wanted to put on a good show and well pretended to be out of power halfway through the fight. Piccolo believed it and kinda blew up the door to trap buu in with us". "But enough of that." Gotenks gathered up his ki amplified it turning super saiyan but he didn't stop there, his power level kept increasing as his hair became longer until he finally became a super saiyan 3 Okay before I do this, we should gather our things because the warp tunnel won't last long. (5 minutes later) "Alright! Vice shout!" The power from the high-pitched yelled was able to tear a hole in time and space but it closed immediately after the yell stopped. "Well t-t-that didn't happen last time" Goku stepped up besides the fused boys "Try again but this time I'll do it with you" He too powered up ssj3 "let's do it" "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" Once again the portal opened up but this time it was fluctuating with a howling wind and lightning was sparking from it. "Dad it looks unstable I don't think we should" "Oh Yeah!" Gotenks wasted no time jumping in. Gohan tried to stop them "Goten Trunks No" too late, they were already gone. "Dammit" Gohan jumped in after them leaving the parents behind. "Well Vegeta looks like we don't have much of a choice" They both jumped in just as the warp portal closed.


	2. Strange Surroundings, New Horizons

'Ugh, oh my head'. 'Those two are so gonna get it when I get my hands on them'. Vegeta found himself laying face down in a pile of leaves. He pushed himself up and viewed his surroundings. 'Now where am I, this isn't the lookout'. "Kakarot!... Gohan!... Gotenks!... silence was his only response. ' looks like we all got separated and I can't sense the others around either'. The saiyan looked up at the setting sun. 'Kakarot and Gohan can take care of themselves. I had better find Trunks. It wouldn't go down well for me to come home without him' The prince concluded as he headed of in the direction of the sun hoping to lead him to West city. Or at least familiar grounds. He didn't even want to imagine what Bulma would say if he were to return without their son.

(10 minutes later)

'Why the hell is it so foggy all of a sudden' Vegeta thought aloud to himself. He had been walking for a good hour by now. Little did he know that he in the land of lightning very close to the Kumogakure the village hidden in the clouds. By now the prince would have been long gone however he opted to following the path hopefully leading him to his son when he heard voices.

"Man when we get this kid back to old man kage he's gonna flip!

"Trunks"! Vegeta rushed towards the source of the voices finding two men donning headbands with a cloud symbol engraved on metal plates carrying what seemed to be a small person. By now the sun had all but set so he could not see clearly but on closer inspection he saw the small person raise their head revealing purple like indigo hair.

"They've got Trunks! "

"Yeah well was quite a fight we had on hands, what do mean we? I did all the work " You are merely my escort ". " Whatever we've still got to hurry, no doubt they've found out what happened by now and are sending konoha ninja after us".

"I swear if they've hurt him"...

In a flash the enraged father intercepted them and kicked the kumo nin that wasn't carrying the child. "Impossible! There's no way you could have caught up with us so fast"!

"Put my son down. Now!" 'If Trunks is here, where is Kakarot's kid?

The first ninja got up spitting blood out "I'll make you pay for that"! "Makobi quickly get to the village"

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere!"

"I'd focus on me if I were you".  
"Raiton: Jibashi no jutsu"!

Lightning raced along the ground and electrocuted Vegeta causing his muscles to spasm and he fell to the ground. 'How in the hell did he do that'?...

(Meanwhile)

Ugh, ah that was rough, my head hurts. Standing up he realised it dark but at the same time. He did not feel familiar. "Wha, where am I"? Taking a few steps forward he found himself overlooking a large town. Looking down he saw four heads made from stone. What this isn't the lookout! Where am I? Gotenks started to freak. That was when he noticed someone sitting on one of the heads. "Maybe he knows where i am"

Said person was deep in thought. He always liked to come here, for some reason it was a comfort sitting on top of the fourth's head. So deep he was that he never noticed someone behind him.

"Hey you! The boy jumped at the shout turning towards his company Blondie! Where am I"?

"Hey who are you calling Blondie"! "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!"

Taking a good look at the boy he realised that he had never seen him before. "Uh, who are you"  
He  
"I'm gotenks, and I need you to tell me where I am".

"You on the Hokage monument". "I mean geographically"

Naruto cocked his head to the side confused "uhh geo what now"

'Man this kid's an idiot'! "Never mind I'll just ask someone else" and with that the fused children jumped off the giant head.

"Hey wait what are you doing!" Naruto exclaimed as he watched the stranger jump into the sky.

"Hey what's going on". Gotenks quickly realized he wasn't going any higher, rather he started falling  
"This can't be good". He fell with a resounding crash. The shaken wannabe shinobi ran down the mountain to the crash area.

"Wow, that hurt a lot." "Hey! Are you okay" The saiyan looked up too see cerulean blue eyes staring at him. "Yeah I'm fine" he replied "had a lot worse happen." The jinchuriki was visibly surprised "You mean you usually go jumping off cliffs"?!

Gotenks was about to respond when

"You two"! Turned out the impact caught the attention of the Anbu black ops and a few civilians for that matter too.

"Look the demon's attacking a small boy"  
"Why don't you just go somewhere and die!"  
"Look the Anbu is here, they'll make sure he gets what's coming to him."

To say they were less than impressed would be an understatement. Especially with the position the two boys were in. With the nine tailed jinchuriki towering over the Saiyan whom was lying in a crater.

Some of the Anbu wasted no time in extracting their 'justice' upon the supposed bully. They began kicking and pushing him around with the villagers encouraging the 'punishment'.

The masked ninjas continued with their taunting. "So you like beating on people huh"?! With a punch to the gut. How do you like it huh?!" An uppercut to the winded boys face had him flying flat on his back.

Gotenks watched on perplexed. 'Why are these people doing this to him'! 'Who do they think they are!' He didn't know the boy apart from there small conversion but he could already tell that he didn't deserve what was happening to him right now.

He disappeared, reappearing by the anbu member who was advancing on form of the semi conscious boy drop kicking him to the ground. He picked up his acquaintance and made a run for it 'Dammit why can't I fly!"

Still the boy pretty damn fast for the average person, but for ninja let alone the Anbu black ops it didn't take long for them to catch up. Especially with an injured Naruto. The four anbu landed in front of the two kids and started approaching when the arrival of another stopped them.

"Ho- Hokage-sama" "Ox,dog, dolphin, tiger, stand down"

"Hokage-sama, but we were just about to-"

"Now!" He spoke calmly but tone clearly showed no room for argument.

I saw everything and I want all four of you to see me in my office first thing tomorrow morning.

It was times like these the anbu were grateful for their masks which hid the fear on their faces. They knew about the relationship their leader had with the boy.

The four anbu disappeared leaving the Kage with the two boys "Okay first we get you to the hospital", then he said turning to Gotenks voice suddenly sounding a lot more serious. "I want you to tell me what happened"

The saiyan gulped "Yes sir"

The young man woke up to the sound of the afternoon waves crashing against the harbour 'Well this sure isn't the lookout. And my head his pounding' 'where am I anyway. "Dad!... Bro!... Vegeta?

The only thing to answer him were the crashing of waves against the harbour. 'What's this place'? 'And where are the others. I know Dad and Vegeta can take care of themselves, but the boys. Goten and Trunks were together so they should be alright for now, Still I need to find them'.

The half saiyan took a step forward and fell flat on his face. "Ow, that hurt." Standing up he found that his clothes had gotten a lot bigger. "That's really strange". 'Wait a minute.' "My voice?... My voice! What happened to my voice!

You sound just fine to me young man a female voice replied to the open question.

Gohan turned around to see a very pretty lady. Her long navy blue hair was straight and cascaded just below her shoulders. She wore a bright pink shirt with a red collar and hem complimented with a royal blue plain skirt. Next to her holding her hand was a child who donned a straw hat and overalls.

"Are you all right"? "I saw you fall and thought I'd come over to make sure you're not hurt"

"Gee that's real nice of you miss, ah.. uh.."

"Tsunami" the lady responded sensing the boy's silent question.

"Tsunami, I'm Gohan, say could you tell me where I am. " " Yes I can, your in the land of waves. "If you don't mind my asking, why are your clothes so large for you"? "Is it some kind of new trend"?

The boy's clothes were twice his size with his ankles where standing where his knees should be and his arms only reaching halfway through his sleeves. To be honest, he looked ridiculous.

"I-I don't know how this happened I mean it was normal before and don't know if I-  
Do you by any chance have a mirror on you? Tsunami nodded no. "Wait I know"

Gohan turned towards the pier, went to the edge of it and stared at his reflection.

What followed next was a scream that ruptured wave.  
He found the form of his former self staring back at him. Or should he say his younger self. He looked like a 13 year old. "Hey mummy can I get a suit with a tail too like what that guy has"

"Tail suit"?! That was enough to shock Gohan out of his stupor long enough to look behind him sure enough was a long brown tail akin to that of a monkey's

For the second time that afternoon the sound of intense screaming could be heard across wave but was soon silence as the double shock knocked the cross breed out.


	3. What do we have here

_A/N Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Block, life and laziness got in the way and exams. It's that time of year. Anyway picking up where we left off._

_Thank you gaara'sGurl101 for the review. I thought they were broken up enough already but thank you for your comment I have revised bywriting style and I hope you (and everyone else) find it much more enjoyable to read in the new format._

_As always reviews are more than welcome. Compliments and please give constructive criticism and not mindless flaming please._

_From here on out I'll be throwing in references every now and then. See how many you can spot!_

* * *

Un (explained) circumstances chapter 3 "Raiton: Jibashi no jutsu"! Lightning raced along the ground and electrocuted Vegeta causing his muscles to spasm and fell to the ground. 'How in the hell did he do that '?

The cloud shinobi approached the downed prince sword drawn "the human body has an electrical resistant of 300 ohms, however..."

"Suiton: Mizurappa"! He exhaled a rapid stream of freezing cold water completely drenching the Saiyan.

"When the body gets wet, it is reduced to a mere 30 ohms." "He now stood over the soaked and freezing body with his sword, the electrical current danced across the blade as he aimed the tip at his heart.

"I've wasted enough time on you leaf ninja. It was incredibly foolish for just one of you to come after us. But who am I to turn down a death wish." The assailant drove his sword towards the royal saiyan's heart the blade striking his rib cage hard.

* * *

"So let me get this straight". Gotenks and the Hokage were currently in the waiting room. They had just finished Naruto who had been admitted to A&E with fractured ribs. He was in an unconscious but stable condition and was steadily recovering.

"You're telling me that you came here through a warp portal that you created and ended up in the wrong location. Where you happened to chance upon Naruto, I am following you right?"

"Err yeah that's about it. Look I know it sounds silly and unbelievable but that's really how it happened"

"I did not say that I did not believe you." He responded rather calmly. It was true, he did not show any sign of disbelief in his voice. But he was intrigued.

"So are you the only one here or are there others with you?" "Well to be honest I don't know. I was the first one to go through but I'm pretty sure my brother and dads are somewhere around too."

The village leader raised an eyebrow to that last statement. "Dads"? "How can you have more than one father"? Unless…

"No it's not like that"! I'm two actually two people but we should have separated by now. 'Come to think about it. Why am I still fused. I know I've been working on prolonging the technique but it's been hours'?!

"Ohhh I see" "Well I think I understand but i would still like to know why there is a crater in front of my office."Oh, ahh, well umm, I…

'GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT"! Crashing and things falling over could be heard coming from the A&E department before the doubled doors flung open revealing a boy who still had bandages wrapped around his stomach if you looked under his barely zipped up jumpsuit.

"Naruto"?! The owner of the name turned around sighting the Hokage his face lit up "Jiji! Gotenks!" He ran up to old man hugging him nearly knocking him over.

"Hold on you was unconscious just half an hour ago. How are you, wait. The Hokage's your grandfather?!"

Naruto what are you doing out here. Why are you not in bed, you should be resting? "Jiji you've gotta help me"

"There he is!" two male nurses came charging out from the same doors causing the recovering blonde to quickly run around behind the kage for safety.

The Hokage sighed. "What seems to be the problem?"

'Perhaps I'm getting too old for this job'

"The problem Hokage Sama is that I just caught the little twerp eating out all of the food from the food carts, meant for the other patients on the entire ward! The nurse was doing his best not to sound like he was shouting; giving who he was addressing but the rage was evident on his face.

"Naruto is this true?" Naruto bowed his head shamefully. "Y-yeah, but I was really hungry and I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. "Hmph that still doesn't give you the right to just take what isn't yours you - you thief. "He wanted to say worse but wouldn't have dared, not with his guardian there.

He sighed again 'yep too old' "I will see that the hospital is compensated for additional food costs.

As for you he said turning his body to face Naruto. I want you to go back to your bed and rest up. You know what day it is tomorrow. Naruto's face paled, he never did like hospitals. And having a pissed off nurse who was in charge of the ward he was supposed to stay the night in only made it worse.

He slowly backed away. "No I wanna go home; I'm fine really I am." "And what about me? What am I gonna do where am I gonna stay"? Gotenks added.

'Hmm I forgot about that well there's not much I could do at this hour. But still... I guess there can't be much harm in it' besides I still need to figure out what to do with this boy.

"Okay boys come with me". "Where are we going"? "We will sort out accommodation tomorrow. So you will spend the night at my house"

"R-Really"? "I get to come to your house Oh wow"...

Gotenks just stood there watching and listening to Naruto go on singing about go to the old man's home 'does he get this excited about everything? I mean it's just a house'.

* * *

(Earlier that evening)

Gohan woke up feeling really comfortable. He realised he was on a futon however he did not recognise the room. 'Was it all just a dream?' 'It felt so real, how long had I been out?'

He sat up looking around the room before throwing off the duvet and getting out. He spied the room mirror hanging off the wall. 'Well, let's see' He went over to it to take a look. Sure enough he found a younger, smaller version of himself in a huge orange gi staring back at him with a tail standing proud behind him. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all."

'I should do something about these clothes' He raised his right arm and adjusted what seemed to be a watch but then his clothes started glowing. They began to shrink smaller and smaller until it was just right for his body. He made a mental note to thank Bulma for this little device.

'Now where am I?' 'It looks like a house' with that he left the room in search of the occupants.

He found a familiar looking woman stirring something while humming gently in the kitchen " Tsunami?"

"Oh" she jumped at the surprise interruption. "I see you're awake. You just passed out on us like that".

"Did you bring me here"?

Huh, oh no that was my husband. We couldn't just leave a kid like you out there like that. How are you feeling?"

"Umm I'm fine, thank you for your help" he replied bowing with his fist pressed against his open palm.

'My what a polite boy'

"I think I should go. I still need to find my brother."

"Yes your family must be worried, but perhaps you should...

"WE'RE HOME!"

The two turned around to find another two people in the hallway grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Kaiza, Inari. Your back, did you catch anything?" Kaiza walked over placing a light kiss on his wife. "You betcha honey, I'm telling you the kids getting better at fishing every day. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up teaching me a thing or two someday", he announced proudly ruffling his son's hair.

"Oh come on dad you were the one who caught the really big one"

"Well sometimes you've got to let the little fish go earlier, to catch the big fish later. I'll show you how it's done next time we-"

"Oh I see the lad has woken up how you feeling?"

"Yes sir I feel alright. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, I'll be leaving now."

Well where you live kid I'll take you home

* * *

The jonin was struggling with his sword he thought it would be a quick and easy kill. He had brought his blade down on the Saiyan but it wouldn't sink into the flesh. His eyes widened with fear as he realised the now glowing warrior place his hands on the sword effortlessly snapping it.

He stood up completely dried off glaring down his son's captors. He was happy.

"Im-impossible! just what are- His forced his words back into his mouth as Vegeta's knee came crashing into it, sending a few teeth to the back of his throat, dropping the cloud assailant.

He had half a mind to blast him into oblivion. 'I've let this guy stall me for too long'. The man lay on the ground laughing while spitting out blood.

"It doesn't matter now. There are many paths into our village, it's too dark now, you'll never find him before he gets there (cough). The secret power of the hidden will be ours (cough) Hahahaha"

"That just goes to show how little you know" raising his hand he delivered a crushing palm heel strike to the wounded kidnapper breaking his nose and completely knocking him out.

* * *

Gohan was up on the roof of the house. It had been a pain explaining himself to the family but at least they understood him. He agreed to dinner and would stay the night before starting his search in the morning

'Hmm, the sky looks the same. So do the moon and the stars.

_"Vice shout!" The portal opened up fluctuating and lightning was sparking from it. The image on the other side was vague too but it was the only option they had._

'The properties of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber can never be a certainty'

'I definitely travelled through space. But, did I travel through time too? I'm I the only one here?' "Are all the others... gone?"

He closed his eyes for a while thinking it over but alas, no conclusion came

"Oh well guess I'll figure it out soon enough."

"Hey you, stop right there!"

The young saiyan was quickly brought out of his thoughts.

Hey looked down to see Kaiza chasing two guys down the road.

"Kaiza what's going on" Gohan enquired landing besides him.

"Gohan you're here. These two guys have been pillaging people all over town". A couple of wannabe samurai low lives.

They closed in on the thieves when Kaiza jumped on one of them, tackling them to the ground.

Gohan swiftly flew past the other one blocking his path.

The thief did not hesitate drawing his sword. "Out of my way you brat!"

He brought his sword down splitting Gohan's head open

Or so it would have if Gohan hadn't caught the blade as it descended.

The thief couldn't believe it. His hand should have been sliced clean off, but this guy wasn't even bleeding. In fact, he was starting, to, overpower-

Gohan twisted his arm forcing him to drop the weapon, decked him in the solar plexus then stood back as he doubled over on the ground.

Nice job kid who taught you how to fight like that. Now why don't you say we call the authorities and have them deal with this? He already had the first guy tied up and now begun to work on the second one. "This should hold them for a while.

* * *

With no time to waste he dashed off flying in the direction the kidnapper's partner. 'He doesn't know that I can sense his energy' this will be over quickly.

He held out his hand towards the cloud ninja with his thumb fore and middle finger and gathered energy until Makobi found himself staring at a big yellow ball

I swear if you've done anything to him I'll-

"I don't have your son!"

"Don't lie to me! Vegeta spat out. Put the bag down right there and back, off.

In the shinobi world. It was imperative to be able to judge when to fight and when to flee. He knew that fleeing right now would be the wisest course of action, but, if he failed this mission...

He shivered just to think about it.

I swear I don't have him. See for yourself. He set the bag down and backed away

Vegeta wasted no time taking the sack and opening it. Sure enough there was an unconscious child in it but something was different. The shade of his blue hair was a lot darker. He pulled him out to realise...

"It's a girl?!"

"I told you, you got the wrong guy."  
I don't know anything about your son"

"So you go around kidnapping little girls instead!" "I heard your little conversation with sparky when I found you. I'd go back for him if I were you." His cocky smirk made him fear for his partner. He made a move for the girl.

"Take one more step and I will literally cut you in half" he formed a Kienzan akin to that of Krillin's to emphasise his threat.

The shinobi pulled his leg back and raised his hands in mock surrender when suddenly.

"Raiton: Flash pillar." The jutsu was done so quickly the golden warrior barely saw his hand signs before he started glowing intensely. The luminance intensity became so great his eyes hurt as he was completely blinded in a flash of pure light.

He was tempted to use the laser circus jutsu but he knew that would be suicide.

Vegeta blinked a few times as the jutsu ended. He could see black spots in his vision as his sight recovered.

'What was that, that technique? It was just like Kakarot's solar flare'

"What?!" By now his vision had completely recovered but his opponent had all but disappeared. Leaving him with the child.

He turned towards and approached her before suddenly feeling quite faint. He fell to one knee as his super saiyan features regressed.

"I guess I haven't fully recovered from my trip here yet." That was all he could put it down to.

He picked her up examining her. She appeared to be sleeping but was regaining consciousness as she was still breathing.

'I'll bet she was supposed to be knocked out long enough for them to take her to, wherever they were taking her. He grimaced.

"When did I suddenly become cps."


End file.
